


Easier When Bi

by jasminetea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Bisexual Character, Bisweptual Character, College, Harvard University, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rowing, Rowing Stereotypes, University, What happens in XMRB Chat doesn't always stay in XMRB Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is the Harvard coxswain who sings in the morning.  Erik is his grumpy bow seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easier When Bi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicedpiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedpiano/gifts).



> Originally posted for [this](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18566652#t18566652) prompt on the kink meme.
> 
> With thanks to the anon who helped correct my Harvard inaccuracies.

Harvard rejects Erik. Erik's pissed of course. He's well aware Harvard only accepts rich heritage kids, or whatever other minority group would round out their diverse range of students, but he'd hoped his merits would speak for himself at an institution of money.  He should've listened more closely to his government teacher who always went on about the institution of higher learning was called an institution for a reason.  
  
Erik curses, kicks over a chair, and then tucks his tail and goes to the JC for a year. He reapplies to Harvard again, this time as a transfer student majoring in Physics, and gets accepted. The first thing he does after receiving the acceptance letter is email the rowing department's head coach.

While he saved a small fortune by attending the local JC, it didn't have a rowing team like his high school had. While helping his coach from high school teach novice during his year at the JC was well and good, it wasn't being in the boat; filling in for the Master's team was as close as he could get. He'd weaseled his way in with his mother's latke recipe--it seemed age did nothing to diminish rowers' love of food..  
  
Rowing with the Masters served him well though, the Harvard's coach likes his 2k score well enough that when Erik goes to check out the team, Coach throws him straight into the JV boat.  
  
Of course, the coach asks what side Erik rows.  His glee at hearing Erik is bisweptual is apparent.  
  
So early in the morning, after the ice is broken--Harvard spared him that at least--Erik steps into The Enduring's bow seat with a starboard oar in hand.  
  
  
  
"It's the... eye of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight! Ba ba ba buh duh da!"  
  
Erik understands the value of rising early, but he doesn't think it necessary revel in it quite to the degree the coxswain is.  
  
His voice comes in clear through the speakers with a chipper British accent that sound sunny by too far. "Any other requests before we set out on our voyage into the sunrise?" he asks.  
  
Erik hears the stroke seat murmur something, and then another voice--probably seven-seat--yells up something.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. We have a admitted student rowing bow for us today while Hank is out sick. Say hi to Erik everyone!" The boat grunts.  A few rowers turn around while tying into their shoes to incline their head.  
  
Two-seat, a blond kid who looks every inch a jock, gives him a fistbump, but otherwise remains silent.  
  
The cox's singing thankfully stops once everyone's tied in and ready to go.  The coswain happily commands the boat even in the face of their even grumpier assistant coach who has a smoking cigar in one hand and a bullhorn in the other. The coach doesn't spare Erik his attention, barking at him to feather sooner.  Soon enough, Erik feels the burn that accompanies the beginning of blisters from the composite oars.

The crew does good work though, and although the boat gets tipsy at times, the boat is light.  
  
After practice, the team lets him borrow soap and clothes. The coxswain--Charles he learns, along with all the other names in the boat--hands him the dry set of clothes. It's all a bit small on him, but Charles laughs and slaps him on the back. 

When Erik get into the van back to campus, he takes the window seat in the back, expecting to be left alone.  Somehow though, Charles slides right next to him, and proceeds to lure him into conversation the whole way back. Despite himself, Erik's rather charmed by Charles' attitude, so Erik blows off the official breakfast he's supposed to in favor of eating with the team.  
  
Their table is large and obnoxiously loud. But it feels right, and Erik winds up smiling as he eats his porridge.  
  
"Knew you had a smile in you!" Charles nudges him in the side and loads more potatoes from his plate onto Erik's. "Best eat up so you're ready for 2k season when you transfer here!"

Charles then redirects his attention--and smile--to the coxswain from the women's Varsity 8, flashing her a flirtatious smile.  Erik tells himself it's not disappointment he feels.  
  
  
  
When Erik shows up to his first practice as an official Harvard rower, the assistant coach blows smoke in his face.

"You still row both sides, kid?" 

Erik nods.

"There's a starboard out sick from fucking mono in the JV8.   You can either row there, or row port stroke in the Novice 4. Your pick, kid."

The answer's easy, and Erik finds himself in The Enduring's bow seat once more.  Erik really shouldn't be surprised Charles is still the coxswain.  
  
Charles whistles David Bowie across the speakers, and Erik pushes off from the dock, the blade of his port oar skipping across the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Of possible interest is [this](http://www.glrf.info/bisweptBACKv3.jpg) t-shirt sold by the Gay + Lesbian Rowing Federation.


End file.
